The Lizard
Curtis "Curt" Connors otherwise known as the Lizard, is the first antagonist of The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man. Story Before the events of the first episode, Connors fought in a war and lost his right arm in said war. He then became a scientist and studied lizard DNA. He also became a science teacher at Peter Parker's school. In Episode 2, he is seen teaching Peter Parker's class about Lizard DNA. Connors' hypothesis is that if an amputee is injected with lizard dna, their limb will grow back because lizards grow back. After the class ends he tests the DNA on himself to see if his arm will grow back. Connors is sucessful but his right arm is green and Connors begins to feel sick because he feels like his body is transforming. Connors runs to the bathroom as his body begins to turn green. Later, Connors has transformed into a giant humanoid lizard and is wrecking havok across Parker's school. Peter Parker puts on his Spider-Man costume and confronts Connors who just killed multiple cops. Spider-Man manages to hit him a few times before being launched in the air and knocked unconcious. Connors proceeded to drag Spider-Man to the sewer. When Spider-Man woke up, Connors used his reptillian telepathy to control an alligator and make it attack Spider-Man but Spider-Man easily knocked it out by stomping on it's head much to Connors' surprise. Spider-Man finally defeated Connors by swinging towards Connors with his webs, the collision knocking Connors out. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength - '''The Lizard is shown to have superhuman strength, such as when he defeated multiple police officers with his barehands, launched Spider-Man several stories in the air, and pushed a van by walking into it. *'Superhuman Durability - 'The Lizard has shown to have signs of superhuman durability as shown when he took multiple hits from Spider-Man. *'Regeneration - 'The Lizard also has the ability to regenerate after testing lizard DNA on himself. The Lizard can regenerate limbs in a matter of seconds. *'Reptillian Telepathy - '''The Lizard can communicate with reptiles through telepathy as shown when he used his telepathy to make an alligator attack Spider-Man. Trivia *In the comics,Curt Connors injects himself with Lizard DNA causing his arm to grow back but in the same time causing him to become a reptillian humanoid known as The Lizard. *His appearence in the series has some differences from his appearence in the comics such as: **In the series, the Lizard is shown to be around twice the height of a man and weigh over 1000 pounds, where his comic book counterpart is only 6'8" tall and weighs 550 pounds. **The Lizard in the series is shown to be naked, where his comic book counterpart is shown to wear a ripped lab jacket. **The Lizard in the comics is shown to have a snout. **The Lizard in the comics is shown to have a longer tail. *The Lizard is never referred to as his comic book nickname, he is only referred to as his real name; Curt Connors. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man Characters Category:Alive Characters